Todomatsu's Secret
by OfferJoyWriting
Summary: When Todomatsu gets a mysterious text, suddenly he starts going out to some place every night. This makes Osomatsu very curious as to what is going on. He's determined to find what Todomatsu is hiding from him, but what will happen when he finds out? And what does it mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (with the exception of one) in this story! All creations from Osomatsu-san rightfully and soulfully belong to the creators.

Thank you!

NOTE: Hey, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything on my account, but here's something! I know, I know, it's not another chapter of my other stories. But hey, I think you guys are really going to enjoy this one!

* * *

"Huh?" Todomatsu blinked confusedly at his phone a couple of times.

"What's wrong, Todomatsu?" Osomatsu asks, looking up from his magazine.

"O-oh?" Todomatsu looks to his brother, then back to his phone. The rest of the brothers all stopped what they were doing to look at Todomatsu. Karamatsu, who stood by the door, lowered his mirror in mid-pose. Choromatsu, who was reading a book at the table, looked up from said book. Ichimatsu, who was in the corner of the room playing with a cat, lowered the cattail he was holding and turned to look over his shoulder. Jyushimatsu sat next to Choromatsu and Todomatsu, stacking cards very carefully to make a house. Only one of his eyes looked at Todomatsu.

Todomatsu became quite anxious. "W-why is everyone looking at me?"

Osomatsu, who was lying on the floor, sat up onto his knees. He looked over Todomatsu's shoulder to see what was on the phone. "I asked what's wrong? Did a girl text you or something?"

Todomatsu's eyes widen and he quickly pulls his phone away. "Osomatsu-nii-san!" He pouts. "Don't look over my shoulder like that! It's rude…"

"Aw, c'mon! Just tell us!" Osomatsu insisted, moving in for the phone again.

"I...said...NO!" Todomatsu slaps Osomatsu across the face, sending Osomatsu across the room, crashing into the wall.

 _Ding~_ Osomatsu was down for the count. The other brothers jaw dropped at this, except Ichimatsu, who found it quite amusing.

Choromatsu stood up, accidentally knocking into the table, causing Jyushimatsu's house of cards to come tumbling down. "Aw…"

"Hey, Totty…?" Todomatsu clutches his phone tightly to his chest. "Maybe don't be quite as rough next time, alright?" Choromatsu smiles brightly. But Todomatsu wanted none of it. He stood up and stormed out of the house.

Osomatsu slowly sat up, his forehead all bloody. "What was that all about?" He looked to his brothers for an answer, but they all just shrugged.

Todomatsu wasn't home again until late at night. And Osomatsu was there...waiting...in the dark…

He smiled creepily, rapping his fingers against the table. "I've been expect-"

"Why is it so dark in here?" Suddenly, the lights turn on.

"H-hey, just a minute!"

"Oh, good evening, Osomatsu-nii-san."

"Oi, don't 'good evening' me!" Osomatsu crossed his arms and looked away. "I was trying to act all badass and you-"

Todomatsu began to walk away, waving to Osomatsu. "Don't care, good night~!"

"H-hey!"

The next morning, Todomatsu dressed up in his favorite outfit.

"Hey, hey, Todomatsu's fancy, haha!" Jyushimatsu pointed out.

"Yeah, what's the occasion?" Osomatsu asks with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? I wear this outfit all the time…" Todomatsu seemed really confused.

Karamatsu steps in, his music playing in the background. " _Oh, my brother,_ I understand what you're trying to accomplish…"

"H-huh?"

"What you wear…" Karamatsu clutches his fist to his heart, "it says something. It speaks to both mind...and soul!" He looks away, crying dramatically. " _My brother…"_

Before he could say anymore, Ichimatsu punches him in the gut. "Shut up…"

 _Ding~_ Karamatsu was down for the count. Ichimatsu drags him away.

"Jeez…" After the whole fiasco was over, Osomatsu looks back to Todomatsu. "So what's-" But Todomatsu was already gone.

Yet again, Todomatsu returned home very late. This trend continued for a for a few days. And every time Osomatu asked where he went, he always found a way to dodge around the question, or just icily ignored him. Soon, the rest of the Matsu Clan became just as curious as Osomatsu.

One night, Todomatsu came home to all of his brothers sitting around the table.

"I'm home~! Huh…? What's going on?" Ichimatsu smiled slyly, patting an open spot beside himself and Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu nervously sat between the two.

"So, Todomatsu…" Osomatsu began, "you've been coming home real late these past few nights."

"Yes." Todomatsu agreed.

"And you've been texting a lot as well." Choromatsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Todomatsu agreed.

"And all we want to know…" Karamatsu said, putting on his shades and putting his other hand to his chin.

Ichimatsu puts a hand on Todomatsu's shoulder. "...is who the hell you've been texting." Todomatsu felt a chin go up his spine at Ichimatsu's touch.

He looks away from his brothers, puffing out his cheeks. "No!" Ichimatsu's grip on Todomatsu's shoulder become tighter. "Ow, ow, owowow!"

"What was that, scum? Ehuhuhu~!" Ichimatsu was enjoying himself.

All at once, all of the brothers began to speak at once.

"What are you hiding from us, Totty?"

"If we could just have a decent conversation, maybe we can figure things out?"

"Tell us, Totty, haha, tell usss!"

"What is it that you're hiding, _brother_?"

"Tell us...or die."

The talking, yelling, and arguing went on and on. Todomatsu looked at his brother's faces. They all looked so stupid and ugly. He looked down to the table, squinting his eyes shut. The talking, yelling, and arguing seemed to be getting louder and louder. Todomatsu covered his ears. But to no avail. The talking seemed as though is was never going to stop, until…

"SHUT UP!" Todomatsu was reduced to tears. "Just...shut up…"

All talking, yelling, and arguing ceased. The brothers looked at each other, then back to Todomatsu.

Ichimatsu was the first to break the silence. "Tch...whatever…" He stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his striped pants, walking out of the room.

"Well, I guess there isn't anything to be done about it…" Choromatsu spoke up.

Todomatsu opened his eyes and looked up to his brother. "Ah...Chormatsu-nii-san…"

Choromatsu stood up and motioned for the others to follow. "Come on, let's give him some space." Karamatsu stood up to follow. Osomatsu seemed hesitant, but got up anyway. The three left, and only Jyushimatsu was left in the room with Todomatsu.

Todomatsu placed his hands in his lap. Jyushimatsu just stared. Todomatsu squirmed a bit in his seat. It was like Jyushimatsu was staring right into Todomatsu's soul!

Todomatsu abruptly turned to stare right back at Jyushimatsu. "WHAT?! You want to know so badly, too, huh?! Right?!"

"I don't care." Jyushimatsu said simply.

"W...what?"

"I don't care." Jyushimatsu repeated.

"Y-you...you don't?"

"I don't."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh…" Todomatsu looked away in shame.

"Your business is your business. I have no right to butt into it."

Todomatsu's eyes widen. He smiles brightly and lunges himself at Jyushimatsu for a hug. "Thank you so much, Jyushimatsu-nii-san!"

Jyushimatsu smiles and pats Todomatsu on the back. "No problem, no problem!"

* * *

So that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Just so you know, this fanfiction is actually already finished! So expect all chapters to be uploaded in a timely fashion.

The plan is to upload the next chapter next Thursday, along with a possible next chapter of another of my fanfictions.

Have fun trying to figure out what happens next!

EDIT: So I changed the stories name to "Todomatsu's Secret" because I thought it was a more fitting title. That is all. Have a good day.

~OfferJoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (with the exception of one) in this story! All creations from Osomatsu-san rightfully and soulfully belong to the creators.

Thank you!

NOTE: I change my mind. Since the story is already finished, and I'm impatient, I've decided that I'm just going to post a new chapter every two days instead of once a week. I think it will be more enjoyable that way!

* * *

 _"Your business is your business. I have no right to butt into it."_

 _Todomatsu's eyes widen. He smiles brightly and lunges himself at Jyushimatsu for a hug. "Thank you so much, Jyushimatsu-nii-san!"_

 _Jyushimatsu smiles and pats Todomatsu on the back. "No problem, no problem!"_

A moment later, Jyushimatsu heads upstairs to meet the rest of his brothers. He slides the door shut, and all of his brothers just stare at him.

"So…?" Ichimatsu starts.

"Did you get it?" Choromatsu finishes. All of the brothers lean in in anticipation.

Jyushimatsu says nothing.

The brothers bite their lips.

Jyushimatsu says nothing.

The brothers begin to sweat.

Jyushimatsu says nothing.

The brothers begin to bite their nails.

Jyushimatsu says nothing.

The brothers begin to writhe in agony.

Jyushimatsu says nothing.

The brothers begin to-

"Just...TELL US already!" Osomatsu yells, putting his hands on Jyushimatsu's shoulder's shoulders and turning him towards him. The rest of the brothers were on the floor, writhing in pain.

Karamatsu reached his hand out and with dead eyes pleaded, "Tell...us…" before ultimately passing away. _Ding~_

Jyushimatsu pulled out Todomatsu's phone from his pocket. "Got it!" He said proudly.

That was enough to resurrect Karamatsu. He leaned on Jyushimatsu's shoulder with a proud smile and a sparkle in his eye. " _Very good_ , Jyushimatsu. I'm very proud." He hands Jyushimatsu a lollipop, which Jyushimatsu happily takes and starts munching on.

"Thanks, Shittymatsu-nii-san!" Jyushimatsu replied, stabbing Karamatsu in the heart and killing him for the third time in this story.

The rest of the crew were cheering. Osomatsu hugs Jyushimatsu. "You did it! I'm so glad!" He took the phone from Jyushimatsu and sat down on the floor. His brothers all crowded around him. "Now…what are you hiding, Totty~? Huhuhu~?" There was an evil gleam in his eyes.

Turning the phone on, there was, of course, a pass code. "Damn it!"

"I got this." Choromatsu took the phone from Osomatsu and input a four-digit code. He gave the phone back to Osomatsu, unlocked. "Here."

Osomastsu was amazed. "How did you know the password?!"

Choromatsu turned red and looked away. "N-no reason!"

Osomatsu just shrugged. He was just happy to have access to the phone and the secrets it kept. "Let's see here…" He clicked on the contacts icon, bringing up Todomatsu's most recent contacts.

"There!" Karamatsu pointed to a recent message. Some guy saying:

 _We going to hang out again today?_

"Nice, Karamatsu!" Osomatsu applauded. Karamatsu gave a proud thumbs up.

Osomatsu scrolled up through the entire conversation. "Seems like they've been in contact with each other for a long time…"

"So is this where Todomatsu goes every night?" Choromatsu queried.

"Every day." Ichimatsu corrected.

"I guess so." Osomatsu concluded.

Suddenly, Todomatsu burst into the room. "Has anyone seen my phone?!" He was freaking out.

Somehow, the brothers were able to get into some sort of believable positions. "Nope!" They all answer at the same time.

Todomatsu begins to look around the room frantically. "Where is it, where is it?!"

"I found it!" Jyushimatsu waved the phone at Todomatsu. Todomatsu's eyes lighten up, and he runs to hug Jyushimatsu.

"Thank you so much, Jyushimatsu-nii-san!" He takes his phone and goes to leave.

"Hey, Todomatsu?" Osomatsu's voice stops Todomatsu in his tracks. "Tell me...are you gay?"

All of his brothers eyes widen. "E-EEEHHH?!"

Todomatsu's face flushes red and he turns to Osomatsu. "W-why would you ask me that?! No! Of course not! Why would I be?!" Todomatsu was furious.

"Yeah, Osomatsu-nii-san," Choromatsu said, "that was a pretty strange question to ask…"

Todomatsu left the room in a furious rage. "I can't believe him…"

Osomatsu put a hand to his chin. "Hm...that didn't go very well…"

"YOU THINK!?" Choromatsu yelled, his eyes popping out.

That's when Osomatsu got a brilliant idea. "Let's follow him!"

"WHAAAAA?!"

Everyone put on their bandana disguises and headed out after Todomatsu.

Todomatsu lead the clan (who were hiding in pretty ridiculous places) to a little coffee shop. Waiting for him was a young man, about the same age as the Matsuno's. He was a little bit taller than Todomatsu, and had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. He wore a suit and tie, which was quite fancy for a coffee shop.

"He looks like he could be a lawyer or something…" Choromatsu piped.

"SHHH!" was the only answer he was met with.

They ducked into the bush they were hiding in just as Todomatsu looked over.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked, looking concerned. Todomatsu shook his head and looked back to the man with a smile.

"No, it's nothing!"

The man smiled and nodded to him as a response. The two then went inside of the coffee shop.

The rest of the Matsuno brothers ninja stealthed their way into the coffee shop, doing all sorts of cartwheels and rolls to add to the effect. Once inside, they stealthily made their way to a nearby table, grabbing newspapers to hide their faces on the way so they could hide their faces.

"I just can't believe he asked me that, that's all!" Todomatsu slams his head against the table.

"It can't be that bad. I bet he was just looking out for you!" The man reassured.

Todomatsu lifted his head from the table. "You don't understand! My brother just wants to know everything. It's one of the things I really hate about him. Nothing can stay a secret…"

"Wait...you mean...I'm a secret?"

"Well, yeah. I tend to keep my social life and my home life as separated as I possibly can."

"Oh, I see." The man looks down to his coffee. "So...what did he ask?"

Todomatsu leaned back in his seat and groaned. "Something really embarrassing!" He took a deep breath and sighed. "He asked if I was gay."

"H-huh?" he man seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I guss they...um...he...found out that I've been going out with you a lot and just jumped to conclusions." Todomatsu leaned forward in his seat again, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "I mean, come on! Just because I'm hanging out with another guy? Why can't it just be that I have a really close male friend?" I mean, seriously! It's not like we're on a date or anything!"

The man was taken aback. "O-oh…" His face turned red, and he began to nervously shift around in his seat. "U-um…"

Todomatsu looked to him. "Huh? What is it?"

"Well...it's just that…" the man quickly shook his head. "A-ah, it's nothing. Nevermind…"

Todomatsu smiled brightly. "Aw, come on! You can tell me." He scratches his cheek. "I mean, you listen to me all of the time! The least I could do is listen to how you feel."

"Well…" the man began, "that's just it. I feel…" He looked up to Todomatsu, who was still smiling brightly. His face turned even redder. "I-I...f-feel…" Suddenly, he stands up from his seat, slamming his hands onto the table. "I just...I really like you, okay!?"

There was a moment of silence.

"H-huh? HUUUUHHH?!" Todomatsu's face turned bright red.

"A-and...not just as a friend. T-Totty...I think…" He bowed, as if to apologize. "I think I'm in love with you!"

Todomatsu fell into a swirling black vortex. "Whaaaaaaa?!"

The brothers, across at another table, were all trying their best to hold in an outburst of laughter.

"Totty...no...Todomatsu…" Todomatsu stopped his writhing and twitching to listen to the man. "Please...be my boyfriend!" The man stood up confidently, though, he was shaking quite a bit. Todomatsu was speechless. The man chuckled nervously. "Oh boy, was I too strong?" He looked to the ground sadly. "Why...why don't you take some time to think about it?"

After finishing their coffee, the two parted ways, and Todomatsu headed home. The rest of the Matsuno Clan ran all the way home, hoping to beat Todomatsu. They did.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of "Todomatsu's Secret"! I hope you enjoyed it, because it certainly was a lot of fun to write.

Fun fact: When I was originally planning out this story, I was thinking about using the man that appears in Episode 22 of Osomatsu-san (I can't remember his name at the moment, but when I do, it will be here instead of this long blurb in parenthesis), but I decided against it. I did this because Osomatsu-san is not an anime that typically sticks with continuity about a lot of things, nor is it an anime that keeps a lot of its characters that it introduces. So I felt as though I needed to make a new character for this story, one that would only be specific to this story.

So, anywho, don't forget to Rate and Review, because I would mightily appreciate it!

~OfferJoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (with the exception of one) in this story! All creations from Osomatsu-san rightfully and soulfully belong to the creators.

Thank you!

* * *

Todomatsu opened the door. "I'm home!" He looked to his brothers to see them holding in laughter. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"N-nothing-" Choromatsu choked.

Ichimatsu pretended to cough. "Just a bit sick, hehheh~!"

Unfortunately, they could hold back no more.

"Totty's gay, Totty's gay!" Jyushimatsu chanted. The other Matsuno boys burst out into a booming laughter.

Todomatsu almost broke down right then and there. "W-what…?"

"We saw you…" Ichimatsu said.

"Yes, yes!" Karamatsu clutched his heart. "We saw that poor man confess his feelings for you!"

"Hahaha! I can't believe it," Osomatsu chimed in, "I really never would have guessed! You TOTALLY like him back, don't you?"

"What? N-no…"

"This is great!" Choromatsu chuckled.

Soon, all of Todomatsu's brothers were rolling around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Gay Totty, gay Totty~!"

"Haha, he's gay, fufufu!"

"It's...it's... _true love!_ "

"Man, and I thought I was in the deepest hole!"

"Todomatsu's gay!"

They wouldn't stop laughing. Todomatsu was totally on edge.

"W-well...maybe...MAYBE I AM! But so what? Why do any of you care, huh? It's my life, and MY LIFE ALONE!" He runs out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

His brothers continued to laugh hysterically. But as soon as the door slammed shut, Osomatsu snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

Todomatsu sat at Chibita's oden stand. "Can I have a beer?"

Chibita seemed surprised. "Oh, sure, idjit." He hands Todomatsu his requested beer. "It's strange seeing you here all by yourself. What's going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Todomatsu answers before taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh, I see…" Chibita begins to clean a glass.

"OOOIII!" Osomatsu's voice could be heard in the distance.

Todomatsu began to violently slam his head against the counter repeatedly, "Kill...me...NOW!"

"Hey, don't damage my cart, damn it!" Chibita scolds.

Osomatsu sat down beside Todomatsu. "Hey." Todomatsu looked away, saying nothing as he held back tears. "Oi, Chibita? Can we get some privacy?"

"This is my oden cart, damn it! Go somewhere else, idjit!"

And so Osomatsu dragged Todomatsu away from the cart. "H-hey!" Chibita called out, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY FOR THE DRINK, DAMN IT!"

Osomatsu lead Todomatsu to the park. He sat down on the bench and looked up at the star lit sky. "Man~! It sure is pretty tonight!"

Todomatsu looked away, cheeks puffed out. "I had no idea you were capable of appreciating something." He looked back to Osomatsu to see his reaction. He was surprised to see that Osomatsu looked genuinely hurt by the comment. He looked away again. "Tch, what is it you want? To make fun of me more?"

Osomatsu shook his head. "To apologize."

Todomatsu was taken by surprise. He looked at Osomatsu in disbelief, not wanting to believe him at first. "Is this another trick?"

Osomatsu shook his head again. "Nah." He looked back up to the sky. Todomatsu sighed and sat down beside him. He couldn't help but look up at the stars. "Look, Todomatsu," Osomatsu began, "I'm sorry. I mingled in something that I shouldn't have. And on top of that, I made you feel uncomfortable." Todomatsu was completely taken aback. "But I still think you're-"

"I'm not gay!" Todomatsu interrupted. Osomatsu looked to his younger brother with wide eyes. Todomatsu looked away. "I'm not...I think…"

Osomatsu simply smiled. He looked back up to the night sky. "Well...you know what?" Todomatsu looked to his elder brother, awaiting the answer. "If you're gay, then that's your choice. If you're not gay, then whatever." He looks back to Todomatsu with a bright smile. "I trust you to make the right choice."

Todomatsu's eyes lit up. After a moment, he begins to tear up. Not even a moment after, he throws himself into Osomatsu's arms, crying into his shoulder. "Oh, Osomatsu-nii-san~!"

Osomatsu rubs Todomatsu's back gently. "Hey, hey, it's alright. As your older brother, it's my responsibility to take care of all of you. But you all have the right to make your own choices. I trust you. You do what you think is right!"

The next morning, the brothers all wake up and do their morning routine. Once coming back from the bath house, they all sit around the table. Todomatsu had an announcement to make.

"I think I've decided. I'm going to tell him how I really feel!" His brothers cheer for him. Osomatsu rubbed his nose with his finger, smiling proudly. "Wish me luck." Todomatsy stands up and leaves the house. His brothers all look at each other and smile proudly.

A few hours later, Todomatsu comes back home with a proud smile on his face.

"How did it go?" Osomatsu asks.

Todomatsu rubbed the back of his head, winking. "It went really well, hehe!"

"So…" Choromatsu urged, "What happened?"

"Well," Todomatsu put a finger to his chin, recalling what happened. "I told him to meet me at the coffee shop…" his brothers leaned in in anticipation, "...and I met up with him…" they leaned in more, "...then we sat down…" now they were practically in Todomatsu's face, "...and I told him how I felt!" He smiled brightly. His brothers quickly nodded.

"But what did you say?" Karamatsu asked.

"Oh!" Todomatsu placed his hands behind his back. "I told him that I'm not interested in him at all and that I never wanted to see his stupid face again! Then I left."

All of his brothers fell over. "GAAH!"

"Osomatsu quickly sat up and pointed to Todomatsu. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, it's not?" Todomatsu shrugged.

"I thought this would be a story of _true love_ …" Karamatsu said, tears in his eyes.

"Guess not!" Todomatsu replied. He pointed outside. "Now if you excuse me, I have a girl waiting outside for me." Todomatsu heads out.

"EEEEHHHH!?"

Todomatsu smiled to the girl. "So sorry! I had to grab something really quick!"

The girl giggles. "Oh, that's alright, Totty!"

Todomatsu pulls out his phone to check the time. He couldn't help but smile at his background. A picture of him and the man together, smiling brightly.

The girl peeks over at his phone and points to the picture. "Who's that?"

Todomatsu puts his phone away. "Someone I care about a lot."

* * *

Well, that's it! That's the end! Honestly, my favorite part to write in this story was definitely the loving interaction between Totty and Oso. I legit shed tears while rereading the whole thing. I think I did really well ending the story. It almost feels like a real episode of Osomatsu-san to me, and that's what I really love about this FanFiction.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. It's my first Osomatsu-san FanFiction, so it might be a little weird, but I'm still very proud of the way it turned out. Please feel free to Rate and Review, I would really appreciate it. Tell me all of your thoughts, ALL OF THEM, and I will take them all into consideration.

Thank you for reading "Todomatsu's Secret", and I'll be seeing you around!

~OfferJoy


	4. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (with the exception of one) in this story! All creations from Osomatsu-san rightfully and soulfully belong to the creators.

Thank you!

NOTE: WHAT IS THIS?! Well, I'll tell you what it is. It's a little bonus chapter! Trust me, you'll love it. I love it. I think it's great. And really depressing. I'll just apologize in advance: I'm sorry.

* * *

 _ **What Really Happened**_

Todomatsu left his house with a confident smile. He pulls out his phone, pulling up the man in his contacts. _Meet me at coffee shop :3?_

He waits for a moment, hoping for a reply. Sure enough, the man said yes. Todomatsu takes a deep breath. "Come on, Totty...you can do this…"

But as Todomatsu slowly approached the coffee shop, he became more and more nervous. How would he react? Was he making the right decision? He knew that Osomatsu-nii-san had faith in him, but did he have faith in himself? Before he could think anymore on it, he stopped in front of the coffee shop. The man showed up not long after. "Todomatsu!" His eyes lit up. "I'm so happy to see you!" Oh boy…

The two headed inside the coffee shop, taking their usual seats. Todomatsu couldn't look the man in the eye. "U-um...so...how are you?" he asked.

The man shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. I had a long day at work today. It wasn't fun."

Todomatsu gulps, nodding. "R-right…"

An awkward silence approached. The man raised an eyebrow in concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

Todomatsu's face flushes red, and he rubs the back of his head. "W-what? Me, hehe, I'm fine, haha!" He quickly picks up his cup of coffee and sips it slowly.

The man was in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Todomatsu started to nervously sweat. "M-mhm! I'm sure!"

The man reached over to try and comfort Todomatsu. Todomatsu's eyes widen and he flinches away. He falls out of his seat and drops his cup. It shatters on the floor. "D-don't touch me!" He pleads, looking at the man with wide eyes.

The man started to get very worried. "Todomatsu…? What's going on?"

Todomatsu's eyes widen. He looked into the man's eyes for the first time that day. They were filled with sorrow and pain. Todomatsu started to tear up. He looked away again. "W-well…"

"Come on...you can...you can tell me." The man started to tear up as well. The gears were turning. Todomatsu could tell that the man already knew what was coming next.

Todomatsu slowly stood up. He didn't take his gaze from the ground. He clutched his fists tightly. "I...I-I…" he stuttered. He looks up to the man, eyes squinted shut, tears streaming down his face. "I-I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

The man's eyes widen. "W-what…?"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN. NEVER. I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!" He couldn't bare to look at the man. Instead, he just turned tail and ran. He didn't even need to look at the man to know that he had broken his heart.

"T-Todomatsu...Todomatsu, wait!" Was the last thing Todomatsu ever heard the man say.

Todomatsu didn't head straight home after that. He instead went to the park. He found himself going towards the swings. He sat down in silence for a bit. Once the park began to empty, he started to cry more. Once the park emptied completely, Todomatsu broke down into tears, crying as loud as he wanted. He spent hours crying to himself.

Once he calmed down a bit, the sun was setting. He pulled out his phone and opened his camera. He scrolled through the photos of him and the man, tears rolling down his face. He stopped on one particular picture. His favorite. It was of him and the man, smiling brightly. Todomatsu wiped his tears away with his sleeve. After one last sniffle, he set the picture as his background. Standing up, he nodded to himself. "Maybe...maybe it was for the best."

Slowly, he started to make his way home. He knew his brothers probably wanted to hear what happened. But Todomatsu wasn't going to give the whole story.

* * *

Okay, the story is done for realsies now. I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit that I have here. I wasn't originally planning to write this, but I felt as though it was an important aspect of the story. And I'm sure plenty of you guys were curious about how the whole thing went down. So here you are!

Please feel free to Rate and Review! I would really appreciate the feedback, especially for my first Osomatsu-san FanFiction. I hope you all have a great day!

~OfferJoy


End file.
